Safe with me
by Oblivionokay
Summary: A one shot based on zoe's second Dream xx


**Here another one shot based on Zoe's second dream :) xx hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review:) xx**

**Katie xxx**

Zoe stood filling in some paper work. It had been a tough case in resus. A little girl had died and a child dying was always very hard on all involved.

The girls mother had been an emotional wreck, a child dying before the parents was a tragic event. And Zoe had to stay strong for everyone, she was the leader and everyone counted on her.

Max stood leaning up against the wall, watching Zoe from afar. He loved her in dresses but Zoe in scrubs was a great sight. He edged closer and began speaking.

"Ok, ignoring the porter is fine but just remember that in the parallel universe of our relationship I care about you and when life gets rough I am there for you and when bad stuff gets into your head I still love you cos I fell for you right here and I get it, ok? All of it. I get all of you. Well nearly."

Zoe raised an eyebrow and a smile spread across her face. He always knew just how to cheer he up. As he walked away she also made her way back to resus. A pregnant woman involved in an RTC was on her way in and need immediate medical attention.

After the initial assessment Zoe had to make a decision. Help the baby first or help them both. The babies heart rate became untraceable and she had to act fast.

"Let's do a Perimorton c-section."

Everyone worked together and Zoe delivered the baby and the mother was rushed up to surgery. As the babies cries rang out a sigh of relief was heard.

Zoe felt drained but need to check on the mother. She made her way upstairs and was meant by Charlie and Cal.

"She didn't make it Zoe." Cal half whispered.

"No, what happened."

"They couldn't control the bleed and then she arrested, I'm sorry."

"No this can't happen, there's a little baby down there and now it has no mum."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, today had been one of the worst.

Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder, but she just shuck it off.

"Zoe listen. You can't blame yourself for this, you had to make a difficult decision and you did, you must trust in yourself, now you must live with it not what ifs. The what ifs will kill you."

Zoe turned around and walked slowly away, she chose to save the baby first but what is she had used the REBOA she could have saved them both.

She walked straight to her office, shut the door, and closed the blinds. She leant against the door and fell into a pool of tears. So many versions of the same event swirled round her head, all the what ifs, all the different outcomes.

Max had seen her enter the office and was standing outside the door. From inside Zoe heard the gentle knocking, she shuffled forward and Max opened the door just enough to allow him to slid himself though the gap. He placed himself down next to Zoe and took her up in his embrace.

"Your safe with me, never forget that."

"Max. She died and now her child has no mother."

"Shh shh shh, Zoe it's not your fault, you made a decision and it's over now. Don't dwell on what is already done. You need to keep looking forward."

The cascade of lysozyme filled liquid had dampened Max's t-shirt. Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck. She felt at ease with Max, he knew just what to say and do to make her fell better and right now he was all she needed.

"Zoe just listen to me. I know at work we can't be me and you but it doesn't mean I not here for you. Anytime you need to talk or cry or shout I'm always here. I'm here for you to make you feel safe, to love you no matter what you do and to protect you from whatever life throws your way. Zoe I love you never forget that."

Zoe looked up and kissed him. She did truly love him and today had made her realise just how much.

"Max. About this morning, what did you want to talk about."

"It doesn't matter now."

"But it does."

"Zoe it's okay, it can wait for another day."

"Max. I know what you were going to ask and just to let you know the answers yes."

Max let Zoe out from his arms and looked into her eyes.

"And you mean that."

"I couldn't be any surer."

**Please review. :) xx**


End file.
